The proposed project is designed to provide research opportunities for faculty and students. The atmosphere of curiosity which research engenders is believed to be an essential component in the intellectual development of potential biomedical professionals as well as those actively engaged in the teaching profession in higher education. Areas of research include: immunology, enzymology, bacteriology, chemistry and psychology. Through the proposed projects, faculty will be provided the opportunity to collect publishable data and thereby become competitive for specific research grants. Students will be introduced to basic research, and become motivated and capable of entering graduate work in a biomedical area or a health profession school.